


Then and Now, Me and You

by catboysam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atem Stays, Ba-Ka Theory, Gen, Introspection, No Romance, Post-Canon, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboysam/pseuds/catboysam
Summary: Who they were then, and who they are now.





	Then and Now, Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh fun fact this is the second fanfic for YGO I've ever written in the *looks at calendar* 11 years I've been into YGO. The other one was also very short. Enjoy?

Their name was Atem. Their name is Atem. Their name is Yugi.

Their skin was brown. Their skin is brown. Their skin is a light tan.

Their eyes were amethyst. Their eyes are crimson. Their eyes are amethyst.

Atem(Yugi) isn’t sure how to explain their situation to others. One soul in two bodies... He’s heard of the concept of soulmates, but that sounds so shallow compared to their reality. They truly are one and the same.

Yugi(Atem) isn’t sure how to express how standing next to his other half makes him feel. Complete is the word that flows between their minds most often. Years spent not realizing how  _ in _ complete he was for most of this life and now... is this how other people feel all the time?

Even when they shared a body, there still was a veil of separation between them. The feeling of a ghostly hand on your shoulder can only be so reassuring compared to warm skin and solid flesh. Now they can hear each other’s hearts beat in perfect sync, as they should; they can speak together or one after another, finishing each other’s sentences. And yet, they are glad that the mental link from before is still there. Few things are fun as having a full private conversation in public while the people around them stare confusedly at their rapidly changing expressions.

Every once in a while, Atem(Yugi) would compare it to before, when they were like everyone else. One soul in one body. The Atem of Then would have never given much thought to the way they were Now. He had no reason to. He almost pitied him.

Yugi(Atem) wonders if the Atem of Then was lucky or unlucky compared to the Them of Now. That Atem never felt the pain of separation, but he never felt the joy of reconnection either.

Some people may find it strange, the way they’re always together, or write it off as one of the strange idiosyncrasies of identical twins. 

But They - Atem(Yugi( _ Atem _ ))- know better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
